rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Flames of Passion: Insest RP
'Plot' This RP is about Sonne and Lizzy's progression towards their forbidden love. As usual this RP will be played by Sovash100 & Y-tiger 'Characters' Sonne Arminius- S100 Lizzy Arminius- Y-Tiger 'Children of the Clan Chief' Sonne: *standing at the once known fire master gem shrine* Wow. I can't believe dad was a guardian....seems like a boring job to me. *snickers to himself* Lizzy:*She sighs, being blind as she had her compain, Husky which was a fire familiar and acting for eyes.* That is because you weren't forced in such postion... I am glade that you and I don't have to be forced in such job... *she glance away from him as Husky stays by her side*Mmm... I am still wondering how I was born blind... Sonne: *smiles brightly and hugs his sister from behind being the idiot loving brother he is* I don't know? But I love my little sister just the way she is. *goes back and his body flairs up* Yep. Dad was right. The gems may be gone but their power still suggest at their shrine. *turns back to normal and sits down* Man. Dad was cool. But man did uncle T say he was a stick in the mud. *laughs to himself* Lizzy:*She sighs but chuckles a little*Mmm...*thinking as she glance around* Sonne: *smiles* And I know a certain little girl who is just like dad in every way. She has a temper like his tow! *laughs as he teases hi sister a bit* Lizzy:*She blushes a bit, giving him a cold glare*Be lucky I love you, Brother. Or else you would have had a fight. Sonne: *laughs* Ok sis~ *smiles brightly and gets up and pats her head* It's a good thing I have a loving little sister. *smiles as he walks in the direction of their home* You wanna go home Liz? Lizzy:*she nods as she follows Sonne*Sure... Sonne: *smiles as he lays on the couch* This is gonna be fun -at home- Sonne: *opens the door and sees a note* Hmm? *reads it* " Sonne and Lizzy, it's Papa. Me and your mother are going to the city for a while for a meeting with the Vexian council. We won't be back until next week. If you need anything go ask Uncle Flint or go see grandma. Love you and be good!". *smiles* YES! Mom and Dad are gonna be gone for the whole week! Lizzy:*she sighs a bit*Just great... Sonne: *looks behind him* What wrong? *jumps up and pats his sister's head* You don't think I can hold the fort down? Lizzy: You may have chance in doing so, but who knows what comments would be thrown at me... Sonne: What do you mean by that? Lizzy:Nothing, just negative thinking. Sonne: *smiles* What you mean by that? *smiles at stats messing with her* Lizzy:*she isn't amused at all as she looks to him*... Sonne: *figures she isn't in the mood, like always and stops* Sorry. *smiles and sweatdrops as he pats her head* Don't think negative. Think positive. Like I'm positive your gonna be the one cooking tonight. *jokes a bit there* Lizzy:Right, and we know what happen the last time I try to cook...*She blinks a bit dully.*It is a bit hard for me to think Positive... Something about the air this time of week... Something just... Seems strange... Different, if you don't mind me saying. Sonne: *smiles* Naa. It's ok. And we shall not talk about my cooking incident! *sweatdrops o_o* It was the only time I was trying not to set the house on fire. Lizzy:We both seem to have one thing comman, not setting the house on fire and failing at such feets... Sonne: *sighs* Yea. *pouts a bit* Dad never let's me have fun. Lizzy:He has reasons in why. *she glance around a bit, before her ear twitched*Mmm... Sonne: *notice her ear moved* What? Lizzy:I thought I heard something... *looks to Sonne*So, who is cooking? Sonne: *pats her head* You my dear. *smiles* Lizzy:*she sighs*Very well, what will I be cooking? Sonne: Beef stew!? *his eyes light up* Lizzy:*she sighs*I'll see if we have the stuff to make that.*walks into the kicthen, gathering the stuff need for Beef Stew.* Sonne: Yes! *smiles like to idiot older brother he is* Thanks sis. *kisses her forhead and walks down into the basement* Lizzy:*she sighs, blushing a bit*I swear, sometimes he can embrassed me...*cooking the Beef stew.* Sonne: *laughing as he goes down in the basement* Lizzy:*Cooking*Mmm... Sonne: *a few hours later smells dinner and like a zombie wakes up and drags himself upstairs to where the food is* Food... Lizzy:*Has put his bowel of Beef Stew ont he table.* Hurry up and sit down before it gets cold. Sonne: *sits down and engulf his food but sticks out his tongue because it was a bit hot for him* I burned my tongue. *sighs but smiles* It was good sis! Lizzy:*she sighs, having a sweatdrop*You should be more careful, but thank you. Sonne: *smiles and gets up and pats her head* Your welcome! *smiles a bit and a sweatdrops* I bet I can be annoying some times due to my jokester personality huh? Lizzy:*She sighs*You are just a hand full, not annoying. Sonne: *gasps in a joke filled manner* Me? A Handfull!? No? *chuckles to himself as he messes with his sister and messes with her ears* Lizzy:*Blushng a bit, sighing a little.* Sonne: *smiles* You look so cute and funny when your being messed with. *smiles and snickers a bit* Lizzy:*Blushes*Ha-ha... Sonne: *smiles* You do! *laughs* Your my little sister and your very precious to me and mom and dad. *smiles as he pulls her cheeks* So funny and cute. Lizzy:*Blushing*H-Hey! That's my cheeks! Sonne: *laughs as she complains* Lizzy:*Blushing extremely red.* Sonne: *smiles as he laughs* Some ones re- Crap! *trips on the rug and falls ontop of her* Ow. Sorry sis. Lizzy:!!*Blushing red.*You should watch where you put your feet at! Sonne: *sighs* Sorry. Calm down. Why are you blushing red? Lizzy:If you get off of me I may not be blushing.*Blushing bright red.* Sonne: *snickers and kisses her forhead* Wow. I never thought you'ld be like this. *smiles and gets up but holds his head* Not that fall, that wasn't the funny part. Lizzy:*blushing a tiny bit as she tries to sit up.*... Sonne: Sorry if I teased you too much. *smiles a bit holding his head* Lizzy:*She sighs*It is fine...*Trying to stand up.* Sonne: *stays sitting down* Yea. I don't think it can stand up without being dizzy and falling. *smiles a bit* Lizzy:Well, I can help you walk. Sonne: *smiles* Thx! Just take me to the couch please. Lizzy:Alright.*Helps him to the Couch.* Sonne: *holds his head and sits down* Yea. This headache isn't much fun. Hehe- Ouch! *holds his head but smiles* Lizzy:Need any help? Sonne: *smiles* I-I'm good. Lizzy:Very well.*Thinking.* Sonne: *smiling as he looks at his sister* What you thinking about. You always have that face when your in thought. Lizzy:I am thinking of what to do... With you like this, I have to take care of my older brother till he is better.*looks to Sonne.* Sonne: *snickers a bit* Like I always say. Hugs fix everything! *laughs because it's his and Theroy's joke when they wanna mess with anti-social Nero* Lizzy:It would work if you could stand without falling.*She crosses her arms, not asumed.* Sonne: Sorry. *smiles but looks a bit guilty* Lizzy:No need to be sorry, Brother. Sonne: Yea. But I should be more carefull. I don't need you wasting time on me. *smiles* Lizzy:Don't say that brother... Sonne: *smiles a bit* I just don't want to hinder you. You take good care of me and one day you'll make a certin guy the luckiest man in the world. Lizzy:*she sighs, glancing away*Your not hindering me, and that certin guy has to get used to my personality and the fact I am blind... Sonne: True~ But there's someone for you out there. I know it. That person, just like me, will love every thing about you. Even though when that day comes you can bet you money imma give the guy hell! *smiles and laughs a bit* Lizzy:True. Sonne: *smiles as he pokes her* Yep. But until then I your amassing big brother gets to mess with you! *laughs* Lizzy:*Blushes a tiny bit.*Right. Sonne: *smiles and laughs* I think some one needs a hug* grabs her and squeezes her tight* oh little Sis~! *smiles while playing around* Lizzy:*she had a sweatdrop.* Sonne: *smiles as he he holds her close on the couch* I remember when I was little and hold you like this when we were kids *smiles* But then you would always scorch me. *sweatdrops* Lizzy:Yea...*She blinks.* Sonne: *smiles a bit and looks up* Good times *smiles as his eyes close* I need to stop messing with you so much though. Lizzy:It is only natural of you to mess with me, if you don't I have to start wondering if I need to burn someone alive. Sonne: *looks confused but smiles and grins as he pokes her* Yea~. But you know I do it because I love ya. *snikers a bit* Lizzy:I know... Sonne: *smiles and pats her head and her ears* Lizzy:*Blushes a bit.* Sonne: *nuzzles her as he keeps petting her* My little sis. Lizzy:*Blushes, hugging Sonne.*... Sonne: *smiling has he holds her closer* Lizzy:*She blushes when he keeps holding her.* Sonne: *smiles but notices she's blushing* Hey? Liz? Am I making you feel uncomfortable? I'll stop if you want me to...*looks a bit guilty* Lizzy:It isn't uncomfortable, brother. *She blinks* Sonne: *smiles brightly as he holds her closer* Lizzy:*Still blushing.* Sonne: *nuzzles her smiling* Why are ya blushing sis? Lizzy:I don't know. Sonne: *looks at her closely as he's a fe inches from kissing her* Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever? Lizzy:*she blinks*I don't have a fever and I am feeling fine. Sonne: Ok. I'm just makin sure because I don't want our parents getting mad at- *holds his head in pain a bit and lowers his head accidentally kissing Lizzy* Lizzy:*Her eyes widden, but quickly pull away and use herself as a support so Sonne didn't fall before gently putting him on the couch, but doesn't say anything.* Sonne: *dosent noticed he kissed her as his head hurts* Man that hit to the head want fun. Lizzy:*she seem to sigh to herself.*Just rest, brother. I will bring a pillow and blanket for you. Sonne: *lays down* Thanks Liz. *holds his head in pain* Lizzy:*She comes back after getting his pillow and blanket.* Sonne: *smiles a bit* Thanks Liz. I'm feeling a bit better though... Lizzy:*She put the blanket over his back as she put the pillow under his head.*Good to hear, and your welcome. 'Carrying Sibling and Erupting Feelings' Sonne: *been sleeping on the couch for a few hours; wakes up at 12:00 pm and gets up* Man, how long was this hedgecat out? *yawns and looks around* Last thing I remember was Lizzy bringing me pillows and a blanket... Lizzy:*Washing landury outside, hoping Sonne is well.* Sonne: *hears something outside and gets up* Lizzy? You do know it's...*check the time* It's 12:00 pm. Lizzy:Yes, I do but I wasn't going to do anything outside home grounds till you were well. Sonne: *scratches his head* Ok. Just makin sure. It's late so let's head inside. Did you take a bath yet? Lizzy:Yes, I have.*she blinks* Sonne: Alright. Well let's get inside. I'll be upstairs taking a bath. *walks inside* Lizzy:*she sighs*I still haven't even finished landury... Sonne: Finnish it in the morning sis. *waves back at her with his back turned* Lizzy:But the landury will either get too soaking wet or I have to redo the whole patch.*She seem annoyed.* Sonne: I don't care~ *chuckles* I'll do it in all in the morning sis ok? Lizzy:*She somewhat glares at him* Sonne: *smiles* What? You mad sis? *smiles as he goes inside and straitens up the couch* Lizzy:*She sighs, shaking her head as she just let some of the wet landury dry and put the dirty landury away.* Sonne: *chuckles to himself as he sees Lizzy's face* You look a bit annoyed sis. *hes feels much better -_-* Lizzy:You know how I am about not completeing what I had set out to do... *she stated boldly.* Sonne: And? *smiles* Lizzy:*she sighs*I sometimes wonder if you even care for the fact that I try to do something that isn't what I normally do... Sonne: Sorry. You know I can't take anything seriously. Mmmmm...that's probably why I'm still single *chuckles to himself* Lizzy:That, or you haven't met a female that may mix well with your personality. Sonne: *smiles* Who would mix with my personality? I'm hardly serious and I'm...uhhh...not that good with girls anyway so yes. *blushes a bit but smiles* Lizzy:you be surpirse.*she blinks.* Sonne: *looks surprised* What do you mean by that? *pats her head* Lizzy:What I mean is that you may never know who or what may mix well with you to make lovers. *She blinks*Just like how it seem completely odd for mother to have loved father, but yet she did. Sonne: That's true. Moms caring and nice while dad's like "Tradition is Everything". *chuckles a bit as he pets her head* but I still don't see it for me. *sighs but smiles as he continually pats her head; apparently this is a normal thing...* Lizzy:*she sighs a bit, blushing a tiny bit*Why do you keep saying that, Brother...? Sonne: Just because. I'm known as the joke of our fire hedgehog clan and the whole tribe. I don't think I'm bachelor of the year. Besides, I don't really mind. Not all people find love. *smiles a bit; patting/petting her head* Lizzy:And the fire clan doesn't really enjoy me being in the clan, seeing as I'm not a hedgehog...*she glance up to him*But... It isn't fully true that not all people find love... Others find love late... Sonne: Pff. I doubt it for me. *smiles a bit* Lizzy:You shouldn't doubt yourself, Brother. Sonne: *smiles a bit but sighs* Yea...*pats her head and scratches her ears* I'm just not that type of guy to get a girl. Lizzy:*she blushes a bit more*If you keep saying that, I will do something shocking.*she stares right into Sonne's eyes.* Sonne: *smerks a bit* Sure you will sis~ *he states in a teasing tone but blushes a bit due to her staring him in the eyes* Lizzy:It at lest got you off the topic.*she stated.* Sonne: Yea ya did. *smerks as he gets really close to her face and pats her head* But it still dosent change the fact about what I said. *smiles* Lizzy:*she buff her cheeks before both of her hands place on his cheeks and she suddenly kisses his lips. She pulls away and quickly gone into the house while blushing bright red.* Sonne: *shocked as he turns red and his hair actually turns on fire* W-W-WHA? *follows Lizzy into the house and grabs her by the arm* W-W-What was that for? *blushes bright red* Lizzy:*She glance to him, her eyes narrowed as she was blushing*For you to stop saying that you could never have someone. Sonne: *feels sorry* I-I'm sorry...*holds his head down but still blushing* I-I was just stating what I believe to be true....you didn't have to do that and I feel sorry that I stole your first kiss. Lizzy:That wasn't my first kiss, Brother.*she spoke thruthful*My first kiss was when you fallen on me due to your dizziness.*she stares into his eyes.*and I don't really mind, Brother. Sonne: *he turns red as his heart races* I-I did that? *he can hardly speak clearly as he loses himself in her gaze* I'm still sorry. You should only kiss the person you truly love... Lizzy:and who do you believe I truly love, brother?*She spokes with a boldly statement while she still stares into his eyes.* Sonne: I-I don't know? *he starts un-attentionaly start to get closer to her * I-I-It can't be me? *blushes brightly* Lizzy:*she blushes a bit, still staring into his eyes*There is no other male that I can stand being around, not a single male can beat what you can do, Brother. Sonne: *blushing as his face gets closers to her's* R-Really? *un-attentionaly wraps his arms around her* Lizzy:*she blushes.*Really, Brother.*she place her hands on his cheeks once more, kissing his lips.* Sonne: *not pulling away as he tights his grip and kisses her back* Liz *blushing* Lizzy:*she blushing*you understand now, Sonne?*she spoke softly for once.* Sonne: Yes. * he holds her close* But I'm your older brother. Should you really care for me that much, and what would mom and dad think? Lizzy:I care for you very much, Brother. I don't know what mother and father would think, but there is no one else that I can stand but you, brother. Category:Insest Category:Non-Cannon Category:Baine's belongings Category:Sovash stuff Category:Mess Up RP